


Fear And Love

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With each passing day the fear and love Mallory feels towards Michael grow equaly.Set after an alternative Ending where, instead of killing Michael, Mallory takes him with her to the witches since she always felt something towards him (Maybe because of their bound fates). However while everything goes well, Mallory still is burdend with the memories of another world and another Michael.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Fear And Love

**Author's Note:**

> This Alternative Ending it one we all thought about before, however I like angsty stuff, so instead of making it 100% positive I wanted to look how Mallory maybe struggles with this. Also yeah, Michael might be a bit ooc.

Mallory isn’t sure how much time passed since she and Michael came to the coven, since Michaels personality... changed. It shouldn’t scare her this much, he was good now after all, he loved her, which he told her almost everyday. He brought back Misty and Madison (Queenie never went to the Hotel after all) he helps the younger witches, he cares about them, about HER, and yet...  
_  
He was... a proud person, often enough, he looked down on others and he loved to show off when he could and sometimes that scared her..._

_“Maybe you aren’t the next Supreme”, Mallory looked up at him from her book, a confused look on her face. “Uh?”, was all she could give him as an answer. He chuckled: “I found this one book, it talks about this legend that one day a warlock will lead, neither of us tried out the seven wonders, yet right, maybe I am that warlock, I am already strong for one after all”, Mallory wasn’t sure what to say, she knew she was the next Supreme, she also knew he wasn’t a warlock, she couldn’t tell him any of these things._

_Instead, she decided to shrug, show disinterest, she told herself: “Maybe, maybe not, warlocks never were that strong, maybe you are just lucky”, she teased, and got the reaction she wanted: a lighthearted laugh, it was his next words that caused her blood to freeze: “Come on Angel, I could take on this whole coven if I wanted!”, he continued laughing._

_The following night, Mallory jolted awake, believing she heard a gunshot, she didn’t sleep the rest of the night  
_  
Then there were things in his appearance, she never meet the other Michael before the apocalypse, so that look was the one burned into her brain, she didn’t want to look at Michael one day and see someone else in him..

The hair was one thing.  
_  
“Should I let my hair grow out?”, he asked looking in the mirror in front of him. He doesn’t notice the way her body stiffens, how she holds her breath for a second. “Why? I like your hair the way it is!”, she turned him around to her: “Besides, if your hair were longer you would need to wake up earlier to make sure it looks good for the day”, she mumbled while playing with his blond locks: “And I know how much you like your sleep Michael.” He hums in agreement and wraps his arms around her, kissing her._

 _Mallory is the one who cuts his hair when it gets to long.  
_  
His clothing is a smaller factor, it doesn’t bother her when he wears black or red, the most witches in the coven only wear black anyways, but make up... that was something else.  
_  
“What do you think?”,she heard him ask while he came into their shared room; “What do I think ab-”, she turned around, words stuck in her throat. It was a small thing, really, a bit red make up, but exactly the same as the other one used to have it, and while she looks into his eyes she could hear a fire burning in the background that wasn’t there and a song in the distance that she hated more than anything else in the world. “Madison for some reason thought I should try make up, how does it look”, she pressed her lips together._

 _“It looks good, but I think the natural look fits you better”_  
  
All of these were small things if one looked at it of course, yet Mallory can’t help to be on edge and hate herself for it. With every passing day Michael was so sweet to her, loved her and her love grew, but also with everyday she notices little things and remembers other things, and her fear grows. She tried her hardest to stay positive, but it was hard, it was hard when you had a burden like hers.

“Mallory!”, for a moment she froze up, he sounded annoyed, angry, his tone was different then usual, and so close to HIS tone. She forced herself to relax, turning around to face him. There was something in his eyes, like he was looking into her soul, searching something. It reminded her of HIM, the way HE tried to find darkness and weaknesses in her to use and she felt like she was back in the Outpost. She fought against these thoughts, this was HER Michael, he wasn’t like HIM, and he never would be.

Michael walked towards her, quick, determent, and against her will, she backed away, cursing herself. When she looked up into his eyes again Michael seemed sad and confused before he became angry and frustrated again: “What did I do?”. She blinked a few times: “What do you-”, she began but was interrupted. “Oh, shut it Mallory, I am not blind, I see the way you sometimes freeze up, how you look at me like I could kill you any moment!”, he paced around the room while she watched in silence, she couldn’t tell him, ever and that was a sad truth.

“You remember the day we meet?”, he asked finally, sounding vulnerable, just like back then; “You know WHY I ran out of that house?”, she did, but she wouldn’t say that. “My Grandmother wanted nothing to do with me, you know why?”, this time looked at her again, he had tears in his eyes: “Because I was a monster in her eyes”, he finished when she didn’t answer. “What did I do to make you look at me like that Mallory”, he walked towards her and took her hands in his.

“Tell me! Please! I will fix it!”, in that moment she felt nothing but guilt, HE never would have thought about her feelings, HE wanted to use her, later kill her, but he loved her and wanted to make her happy. “You already did”, she mumbled and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him: “I am sorry I made you remember your past Michael, I-I have some demons in my past too and I still have to deal with them”, she stopped for a moment, not sure how to explain the issue while not giving too much away about the truth. “Sometimes I remember that demon”, she cupped his faces: “And then I remember that you aren’t that demon, you are MY Michael”, she kissed him on his lips this time. 

“And I am glad you are”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, I am not sure how I feel about this one? Michaels personality shifts as he gets older in the show, being like a scared child in the beginning, a annoyed and frustrated Teenager in the middle and in the end being a full Antichrist.
> 
> I tried to work with it, also Mallory? I am never sure how to write her, she is nice, that’s her character so yeah.....
> 
> Anyway I will probably get better at this.
> 
> Criticsm is appreciated!


End file.
